Futeki Ren'ai
by Stargurl94
Summary: Riku joined the army to make himself better, but not before he found out she liked him. He came back and fought her. He had to deal with her wicked grandmother. Riku finds out just how tough love really is. [RikuxOlivia] Fourshotseries
1. Chapter 1

_-My _Girl_-_

_/dedicated to Starling94/

* * *

_

The goodbye celebration had started only and hour ago and she had already left, as much as she hated to admit it she couldn't bare the thought of him leaving. He made her laugh and they were good friends, despite the fact he was extremely perverted.

She glanced over her shoulder at his house and sighed, _'I hate you Riku.' _She thought bitterly. He wasn't supposed to leave, he hadn't asked her. He was supposed to stay, at least, until she mustered up the courage to tell him she liked him. _'Why do you have to go? It's not like you'll be missed if you don't.' _She continued walking until she reached the river, there she sat on a rock and stared down at her reflection. _'Please don't go Riku…'

* * *

_

Riku laughed as Sora did an imitation of one of the town's meanest elder's, he knew it was disrespectful but it was just his friends and the elder _was _mean.

"You better be careful Sora." Riku warned.

Sora rolled his blue eyes, "Yeah, whatever." He said, waving his hand as if it were no big deal. Riku chuckled again, but stopped when he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Olivia?" He asked, his aqua eyes darting around the room. There were quiet murmurs of 'I don't knows' and 'Is she alright' but no one knew.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

Riku stood up and his eyes widen, he was in **big **trouble if he didn't find her. _'Oh no, oh no, oh no. If I don't find her and her mom finds out I lost her…oh man…' _

"I have to go find her." He said quickly. Everyone stared at him oddly, most likely wondering why he was so concerned about the Kitty, but he had no time to explain. He just knew he was in trouble if she was lost.

* * *

Olivia picked up another rock and threw it angrily into the water, "Stupid Riku. Stupid party. Stupid emotions. Stupid life." She picked up another rock and threw it, only this time it fell short, making the water splash all over her, she cried out in frustration, "Stupid water!" She began cursing randomly, while glaring at the silvery water.

"Yelling at water now, I see." His voice came from behind her, and not sensing he was there caused her to jump. He took this chance and strode towards her, up until he was sitting on the rock as well.

Olivia huffed, "What's it to you?" She snapped.

He smirked and picked up a rock, "Well, it's not considered completely sane when you talk to objects that don't talk back."

She pursed her lips together, "Riku…"

"But the again," He continued.

"Riku…"

"This is _you _we're talking about."

"Riku…" She repeated, her voice, although very irritated before now had a more dangerous edge to it.

"Which brings me to question; have you _ever _been sane?" He asked, finding it quite amusing that she had been speaking to the water.

"RIKU!" She nearly shouted, spinning around to face him.

He stopped his inward chuckling and stared at her, "What?"

She closed her blue eyes and took a deep breath, to calm herself down, "Please be quiet." She said, while letting her breath out and slowly reopening her eyes.

Riku raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong with you?" He stared into her eyes, "I mean, other than what was before." He added after a moment.

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "Nothing." She hissed.

"Really? Because the party's in there and you're out here." He stated, smirking.

She growled, "I don't get along with Kairi, and she was getting a bit annoying."

Riku rolled his eyes, "She barely said anything, neither did you for that matter…" He paused in thought for a moment, "Okay, what's wrong."

Olivia sighed in frustration, "Nothing, okay? I wanted some air."

Riku's gaze challenged hers and he smirked, "Really?"

Olivia met his gaze, "Really."

He frowned and scratched his head, "Olivia…it's my going away party. I'm going into the army, the least you could do is be there…in case…I…" He didn't finish his sentence though, a loud sob interrupted him, "Olivia?" He inquired, puzzled that she was crying.

"Go away." Olivia said, as she erupted into more sobs. Riku, who was now concerned, scooted closer and put his hand on her thin shoulder, she flinched and pulled away from him.

"Please…don't…" She spoke quietly, obvious hurt was in her voice and it concerned him even more. What had he done now? Surely he hadn't done anything, sure he had joked around with her and all at the party teased her and made suggestive comments but he hadn't done anything **really **bad.

Wait…did she know about the comment he had said to Sora about her backside? Oh shit…

"Olivia!" He exclaimed quickly, "I'm sorry about what I said! I was really just kidding, it was just you looked so _nice _and such. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." He apologized, praying that she wouldn't tell her mother, who already had a little grudge against him, and that she would stop crying.

Olivia looked up sharply, her face, although still streaked with tears, was now suspicious, "What did you say?"

Riku blinked and cocked his head to the side, "Nothing."

She glared coldly at him and sniffed, "Whatever. Just…please leave me alone. I really don't want to talk right now." She told him.

He shook his head, "No Olivia, please tell me." His aqua eyes burned into hers and he swallowed. It wasn't the _best _of times for his feelings for her to be kicking in at the moment; he didn't want to make things worse.

Olivia drew in a shuddery breath, "Y-you're leaving." She said.

He tilted his head even more, "Leaving? Yes, I know." _'She can't possibly be upset about me leaving can she?'_

"That's why."

"That's why what?"

"That's why I'm upset you moron." She spat.

He blinked, once, then twice, then once more, "Are you serious?"

Olivia sniffed and wiped her tears away, "Yes."

Riku's eyes widened, "Olivia…" He trailed, but stopped, he didn't know what to say.

Olivia sniffed again, "Please…leave…"

Riku sat silently, he couldn't leave, he knew that. "Olivia, why are you upset about me leaving?"

Olivia glared icily, "I-I can't Riku please just leave."

He shook his head, "Olivia, you-" He began but she interrupted him. Again.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She yelled at him, her voice filled with despair and anger, "I don't want to look at you! Can't you see that?" She once again began to sob, her shoulders shaking as she buried her head into her knees.

He jumped back a little, shocked, "Olivia? Please! What is wrong!" He questioned her frantically. He knew it wasn't like him, he wasn't really caring but this was confusing, he hadn't done anything.

She frantically shook her and kept muttering in Japanese, too quick for him to understand, "I can't understand you," He said, his tone softer, "Please speak slower."

She raised her head from her knees, "Ore hitoshii omaesan aikidou!" She shouted.

"You like me?" He asked, his voice coming out high. _'She LIKES me? What the-? Is she joking?'_

"Hai." She said quietly.

After those words escaped her lips. Silence fell among them, "That's why you were upset about me leaving?"

She nodded, and avoided his eyes, "Yes."

"But why?"

"Because _hakuchi_, it's the army. When you go into the army you fight, in battle. You could," She paused, biting her lip as more tears formed, "You could," Her voice broke and she once again erupted into sobs.

"I could?" Riku inquired his tone soft and soothing.

"You could…you could die." She finished.

His eyes grew larger with understanding, why hadn't he thought of it before? "Olivia…" He said, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her, "Oregozen sumimasen."

She tensed at his touch, "Ikani." She hissed.

He ignored her and pulled her closer, "Olivia, please don't be mad. I didn't know you…liked me. And if it helps any…I like you too." He said.

Her cerulean eyes widened, "Genni!"

He smirked, "Genni."

She swallowed and bit her lip to prevent more tears from falling, but wasn't doing a very good job, "Please don't go." She whimpered.

He sighed, "I have too."

"No you don't." She said frantically, pulling away from him, "You don't! You don't!" She kept repeating the phrase over and over.

Riku grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him, "Olivia shush, I do, you know I do."

She stared at him, her lips trembling and a desperate look in her eyes, "Please…"

"Olivia…"

She closed her mouth and lowered her head, "What if you die?"

He grinned, "I won't. After all, who could defeat me?"

"Riku please, this is serious."

He sighed and smiled, "I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"How can I believe you?"

He smirked, "Olivia, goshujin _mai_ neesan, goshujin _mai_ neesan." He said, stroking her hair, "You're _my _girl."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Next is Starling's. wh00t. Hers is hilarious. While mine is…not. XD Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this. I know it's random but this idea came to me after I read Starling's Riva. I thought 'Why not write a one-shot that referred to what happened before Starling's?' So I wrote it and then I thought, 'Whoa, we could make a short chaptered fic of this' So hence, this was born. Please review!

Starling94: Great chapter! Mini series! Those are fun. Hope you like it.

Now, there was a lot of Japanese in this, so here are the translations:

Ore hitoshii omaesan aikidou!- I like you okay!

Hai- Yes

hakuchi- idiot

Oregozen sumimasen- I'm sorry

Ikani- Whatever

Genni- Really

goshujin mai neesan- You're my girl

There ya are. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh," he breathed, "Home sweet home." The cool summer breeze filled the air, as Riku dropped his small sack on the floor. "Three freakin' years, and I have missed this place." Reaching his arms up toward the ceiling, the silver-haired-boy's muscles tensed slightly as he smoothed the knots his poor muscles had developed. It had been three years since Riku had been home to village, the tiny village that resided on the side of the mountain tops on the dangerous cliffs, but the outside of the town was gaited so now child could fall off nor get hurt. Working in the Japanese army wasn't exactly pleasant, but Riku came out with advantages like useful sword skills like throwing Kunai's, a small amount of magic ability, and... He smirked.

One helluva sexy body. Yup, that was Riku for you. Perverted and conceited. His masters warned him that if he had too much confidence, he would fall in battle quicker than he expected.

"Pssh," he spurted through his lips, "They don't know me. I don't fail."

"Riku!"

"Sora? I swear I heard..."

"Riku!"

"Sora!" He whipped around, a grin plastered on his face as he moved quickly across the room. He ripped open the door peering out into the open air. Outside, it was a beautiful sight with the flowers still blossom from the sweet spring pea season, the leaves turning brightly different colors from the soon to come autumn season, and the beautiful springs the ran through the town in the canal. This was certainly home sweet home.

A brunette peered around confused. Riku's eyes shifted to him in question as well.

"Who are you? Where's Riku/Sora?" They said in unison. "WHOA," they both gasped.

"Riku."

"Sora."

"You've changed," they both told one another and laughed. The grasped eachother's hand and shook peacefully.

"Japan sure has made a warrior out of you. Last time I saw you, you were shorter that me and scrawny," Sora chirped looking Riku over.

"Last time I saw you... You where..." He scratched his head. "You're the still short." Sora scowled as Riku laughed nervously.

"I am not short!"

"Hey look! I can see Mrs. Tresscar's house over your head. That _says_ something," Riku teased. "Weird, and you're wearing Geta sandals. That gives you **three** inches."

"Oh shut up," he retorted, a grin place on his face as Riku ruffled his hair.

"Speaking of Tresscar's, how's Olivia?"

"Good," Sora replied, "Although, she had developed quite a temper since you left, but she's still lively and strong. Speaking of strong, I'd watch out for her."

"Psshh," he spurted once again with a wave of his arm. "I'm not scared of any woman."

"Everyone else is." Sora leaned into whisper peering around cautiously, before he inaudible said, "She's a _woman._"

"A... _woman...?_" Riku tipped his head cueing for clue. Sora pressed his hands to his chest. "Why are you feeling yourself up-- OH.._Wooman,_" he replied out of realization. "Sweeet."

"Well, come on. The town square is holding a festival today! Put on your samurai Kimono and proudly show your town what you did."

"Uhh... it _is_ on," Riku reminded Sora. "This _is_ my kimono. I don't you want me running around naked showing samurai pride do-"

"Ahh stop! Okay, okay," he exclaimed. He turned around with a grin to lead Riku away. Glancing over his shoulder, Sora whispered, "Even for being one of those good fighters, your outfit kinda sucks."

"Hey, hey," Riku said, but Sora had taken off, "Get back here!" Balloons broke out as confetti filled the air. Riku stopped chasing Sora as he gazed around. Hand fans and cloths filled the air as the woman waved them artistically, beaded women twirled and twinkled like stars in the bright sunlight as they danced salsa, men and woman cheered as they laughed along with their friends. This was certainly the fiesta the village threw every year. Poppers shot in the air with whistling tunes, and down the dirt street danced the mighty dragon. It was an incredible sight with all the flowers and parades. It truly was home. He marched down the road as everyone waved to him. The women called his name dreamily, as the men greeted him with joy. A store caught his eye and he grinned evilly. Sora could have a "little" present. He bought the blue artifact and stuffed it in his kimono for later.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora shouted. Riku turned his attention to the short brunette, who was covered in mutiple colors of confetti and rice. "Come 'ere!" Riku followed Sora up the street as it began to clear. "You like fighting right?" Riku huffed out his chest trying to feel _manly_.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"That's what I thought," he replied nonchalantly. "Do you wish to compete with town entertainment? I know everyone wants to see you again and it would be a blast if you did."

"What's the "town entertainment thing" you're talking about?" Riku inquired as Sora laughed. He held up a flag like ribbon and grinned. It was a blue ribbon that hooked around his waist.

"Our top fighter against you. You try to steal her ribbon, as she will try to steal yours. Winner is whoever gets it. The ground rules are: You can't kill the opponent and you can't use magic or anyone else to help you," he informed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Riku hissed. "A _woman_ is your top fighter? Isn't that a little.. Pathetic?" Sora shrugged.

"She made her way up there while you were gone. It's going to be a goood match."

"How can you compare me to her!"

"Ohh don't worry. You'll beat her, but as I said, she will be tough. Don't get too big of a head," Sora warned. "She's not supposed to hurt you anyway. You're not supposed to hurt her either. The main objective is to get the ribbon back. That's all. A little roughy rough is good, but just concentrate on the ribbon, and _not the woman_."

"Alright, alright," Riku replied somewhat innocently. "Bring her on.." Sora nodded with a grin.

"Soo.. When does this whole "roughy rough" stuff start anyway?"

"Now."

"What? Sora, no..." he turned to where Sora had been in the street as now it was replaced by many people watching him.

"Go Riku! Whoo," little kids cheered.

"Heh heh," he proudly laughed after a moment. He bowed to them and put up an act. "I will serve thee crowd with a good parade. Watch as I beat a woman in battle and become _your_ town warrior-"

Zip!

He heard the kunai zip at him with lightning speed as he snapped his arm out to catch it. "So she is," he said as he turned to face her. His voice became stable and suddenly zipped high like a boy going through puberty. "HERE?" She stood away from him face hidden behind her decorative blue spangled mask.

"Still a bimbo, I see," she warmly said aloud. Some people in the crowd began to laugh as Riku could only gawk. This woman was Heh heh... a _WOMAN_. THIS innocent little thing was their best fighter?

"Close your mouth, Riku," Sora hissed. "You're gawking!" Riku clamped his mouth shut. Ohh damn. He was in trouble. Riku glanced over his shoulder frustrated and angry at the little brunette standing behind him. "Shut up, Sora! I'm not gawking. I'll kick her ass like no other even if she is... _womanly_. STILL!" He brought out his katana and held it forward nonchalantly as he grinned. "Come get me, or are you too woman to try?" Next thing Riku felt was the blade of her katana slip by his ear and brush lightly against his hair.

"I should ask you the same thing," she cooed, a sly smirk settling on her face as she winked. He wrinkled his nose as they crowd cheered and laughed. She was sassy and smart ass. Great. His type.

"What are you excited about? You missed me, and I was an easy target," he exclaimed to her haughtily with a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh.." A disappointed look took over her expression as she pouted. "Did I really? It doesn't feel like it to me." Riku tilted his head slightly as his eyes widened.

"Huuh?" That's when he felt it and saw the sparkle of silver float to the ground. "My HAIR! Why did you do that woman!" He slashed his Katana against hers as her guard was not completely up. Pushing her back, Riku looked down at the ground. It was only a small sliver of silver hair. Squating slightly, Riku thrust his leg out kicking underneath her in attempt to bring her down, but she only jumped over him like a leap frog making sure that she used his head for higher depth. The crowd one again began to laugh. This woman was making him look like a fool. Once he looked up, he realized she was no longer standing anywhere near him, but on the roof tops beckoning him to follow her.

"I told you she would be tough," Sora whispered behind him.

"Shut-UP! I thought you said she wasn't supposed to hurt me?"He hissed.

"She didn't hurt you."

"SHE HURT MY HAIR!" Riku huffed as he jumped onto the railing of the roof and swung himself around. Peering down at Sora with one last glare, Riku fastenend his ribbon and turned to follow her. The crowd did the same as it was enjoyable to the conceited warrior be brought down by a womanly figure. "Come back here," he hissed venomously after her. Damn, she was fast. He wanted to use fire or perhaps thunder so he could burn that stupid smirk right of her lucious lips. Stupid _woman. _

Standing about twenty feet away, she bent slightly purring and curling her one finger toward him beckoning him forward.

"Mee-Oow," Riku mewed in a daze. She hopped forward on her tippy toes and batted her eyelashes at him through her eye mask.

"The ribbon please? She inquired softly holding out her hand. For a moment, Riku's hand lingered to his waist area grasping the ribbon until he shook his head.

"Hell no," he shot back at her with a smirk and spun his katana around. A frown settled on her lip as she hissed at him. He didn't know how it happen, but after battling her for minutes, Riku soon found himself at the end of the rope. She, being the unnaturally strong pyscho cat woman, grasped his shirt as his katana was knocked to the side. She pushed him outward to hang slightly over the side of the roof.

"The ribbon," she stated.

"And?"

"Give me it you fool," she hissed. A smirked tugged at his lips as he shook his head.

"You'll have to find it. I hid it _inside_ my kimono. Go have fun searching."

"PERVERT!" She bellowed as her nails embedded his skin. She let him go and gripped something in her hand; his blue ribbon. "Finally. Stupid Riku." That's when she didn't notice her mask resting in Riku's hands as he lay in the dirt below her shadow. She gasped slightly feeling for it, then noticed her had it. "My mask! Give it back!" Riku opened his eyes as he peered over at her through his hazy vision. "Oh well," she finally sighed, "I won anyway."

"Aww, you sure?" He pouted. "Maybe you better take a better look at what's in your hand," he told her standing up brushing himself off whoozily. Quirking her eyebrows, the young raven-haired girl peered at the object. That was when she noticed it wasn't the ribbon.. it was a stretchy blue cloth.

"...What?"

"_That_ my friend is my present I was going to give to Sora. _Sumo Wrestler Thong,_" he informed. She screeched letting them go.

"EW, EW, EW!" She shook her hand vigorously and wiped it repeatedly on her kimono.Once satisfied with herself and Riku's laughing came to a halt, she realized the game wasn't over. "The game is not over yet then," she breathed ready to jump down.

"Actually," Riku interrupted, "It is." He held the pink ribbon in the air as she peered down at him with a glare.

"Yoou," she hissed. Ready to attack him, she jumped down onto the dirt road as everyone watched. Riku then got a full shot of the woman without her mask. He gasped.

"OLIVIA!" She stopped and squealed. No one was supposed to know it was her. "YOU'RE the _womanly_ fighter?"

"HEY! What do you mean about _womanly _fighter!" She bellowed frustrated that she lost to him. He pressed his hands to his chest as everyone tilted their head in question. It was only seconds then that Riku ducked as Olivia launched at him. "Pervert! Hentai! Pervert!"

"I was kidding!" He told her jumping on the roof. She followed after him and the crowd was left dumbfounded. He stopped suddenly after a moment and turned to face her. With her running so fast, she could not stop and tumbled into Riku's open arms as they rolled. Ontop of the roof, Riku landed ontop of her.

"Ow.."

"Hello Olivia," he breathed. "How long has it been?"

"Too long, Riku. Now get off of me."

"But I like this position..."

SLAP.

"OW!" He moved off of her and rubbed his cheek as she huffed. "Fine! I'll go do that with Stevie. She probably deserves me more than you-"

"RIKU."

"Kidding, kidding. You know you're _my_ girl." It seemed either way, Riku would never win. Her face turned bright red as he thought it was out of anger. Then her soft voice rang to him.

"...You mean that?"

"Yah... Yah I do.."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back. The last chapter was by me haha.. Starling. Sorry for not telling you.. or maybe I did? I dunno. But yah.. Here it is! Vampie's got the last chapter and she as she always says, "I ish swamped." Take it from me. She is. Hope you like this.

"Kidding, kidding. You know you're _my_ girl," his voice echoed his mind sheepishly. The words he said to Olivia months earlier the first day he came back home to his tiny japanese village. "And I hope tonight that will stay forever," He mumbled fumbling with his pocket of his Hakama pants that were losely thrown on his kimono. Sitting up straight in the silence, Riku closed his eyes in meditation and focus as he prepared himself on what to say. He would not make this proposal normal, he was would it his own original piece. As he thought, he could not leave the thought of her alone as he was getting anxious for calling her out to the town square tonight. An outside fiesta for the small village was called forth as Riku told a couple people especially Mrs. Tresscar of his plans. After he let his little secret leak, they buzzed around busily both happy and jittery. When Riku first told Mrs. Tresscar, she did not make it easy for him as she had fainted on the floor when it was only the two of them there, and as bad as the timing was, Olivia came home to discover Riku's bad situation.

"Tonight will be hopefully the best night of my life," Riku said aloud as he thought he was alone.

"Why's that?" Riku toppled over in panic as he looked back.

"Holy shit, Sora, don't do that!" Of course, Riku didn't tell Sora yet. He would blab it to the whole village.

"Sorry," he apologiezed sheepishly as he scratched the locks of his brunette hair. "BUT I wanna know why this night is great and why the sudden fiesta in town, Riku," he said, narrowing his eyes. Riku frowned slightly and shook his head.

"I know _nothing_ of this fiesta," Riku sneered turning around quickly. Sora blinked twice, before leaning forward with a smirk.

"Oh reaally," he smirked suspiciously, leaning forward in the process. "Why'd you turn away from me then so quickly huh?"

"It just appeared that way because you wanted it to," Riku retorted back, closing his eyes once more in meditation and secretly thinking, "Go away, go away.."

"Uh huh.. Olivia says you asked her to the festival that you oh "certainly" don't know of," Sora told smugly.

"Damn it, Sora! Go take your shortness somewhere else," Riku snapped.

"You're planning something!"

"I am not!"

"You're gonna tell that you love her, aren't you?" he inquired hastily.

"Uhh.. I already tell her that already," Riku replied quirking an eyebrow. Sora scratched his head.

"UH.. Well, it's going to be something!" Stomping slightly in his Geta sandals, he muttered under his breath.

"Okay," Riku sighed.

"You're going to tell me?" Sora inquired excitedly.

"No."

"WHY?"

"I have nothing to tell you," Riku simply replied. He stood up and faced Sora.

"What was the okay for then?"

"This," he replied. The next thing everyone knew was Sora flying out of the house through the air and onto the dirt street with a door slamming shut. The elder of the village peered out of his window along with Olivia's mom. Olivia's mom ran outside the door to help Sora as the old man's laughter echoed the room. The two older people were at Olivia's house discussing Riku's plans for tonight. Olivia, however, was no where in sight and not a clue as to what was going on.

Riku sighed deeply. Sora was right to have his suspicions, but it didn't mean Riku would give in right then and there and tell him. This was Olivia for heaven's sake! He wanted this proposal to be perfect and it would with his own twist.

"Phew," he breathed. "I'm a pure idiot if I told him."

"I HEARD THAT! YOU DO HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED-" Riku tensed up, chest tightening. If Sora found out and Olivia was near by, he would never forgive his bestfriend. "YOU-" then Sora's voice was cut short instantly. Riku stood up and peered out the door slowly. The brunette was launched unconcious on the dirt ground.

"What the...?" He glanced up at the woman, who was dusting her hands off with her Geta Sandal clutched in hand. "Mrs. Tresscar?" The young samurai could not help but grin.

"Well, we can't spoil the fun yet now can we?" She inquired. Riku began to laugh as they dragged Sora into Olivia's house. Riku couldn't help but grin. The blow to the head might keep him out for a couple hours, as when he wakes up Mrs. Tresscar will tell him that he passed out from too much food or something along those lines. Closing his door once more, Riku went back to his spot, hand in pocket, and breathing shallow. He couldn't even comprehend on how he was going to do this.

Olivia fancied the way her bright blue yukata kimono, her summer kimono, fit her. It matched with her perfect raven hair and cerulean eyes and outlined herself in just the right spots and hung down to her feet. Combing her semi-long hair down her shoulders, she sighed excitedly. Her liking of Riku had grown far more than it was planned to be. At first, three years ago on his leaving party, she only had a difficult crush on the man as he left for Japan army, but now... Since he came back, Olivia has never felt happier and brighter. All the pain she went through while he was gone seemed worth it as her prayer finally came true. He came home earlier than he was supposed too.

"Olivia koishii," her mother sang, as she entered the bright white room with joy. "You better hurry," she warned, "Riku is going to be waiting to see you at the--is that what you're wearing to the feast?" Olivia turned over her shoulder and quirked her eyebrow.

"...Yes.."

"But dear," she began, as she pulled something through the door, "I got you a Uchikake-"

"Mom! I'm not getting married," Olivia gasped. Her mom choked. She didn't mean to say that.

"You didn't let me finish, Olivia," Her mother recovered happily. "It's an imitation Uchikake. Formal, but not for a wedding. It has its _touches_."

"And why the gift?" Olivia inquired.

"Tonight is a very special feast. My reidou is going to be there," her mother informed.

"Grandma! She's going to hit me with her stick, and..." Olivia stopped after a moment when she saw the look on her mother's face. "And what a lovely evening it will be." Her mother clasped her hands together and shoed Olivia into her bathroom.

"Change into it so I can see, before I leave to greet reidou." Olivia wrinkled her nose when she peered at the dress. It was lovely, but it wasn't her style.

"Okay," she finally said after a moment. Running into her bathroom, Olivia changed into her imitation Uchikake with a frown. "MOTHER," her voice echoed the bathroom walls, as she gasped aloud. "I am NOT wearing this."

"Come here and let me see!" Olivia growled and exited the bathroom. Her mother smile widened as she sighed happily. "You look so much like me when I was younger."

"You were a pansuke?" Olivia questioned angrily.

"I was not a whore dear! The dress is a little tight on you. That's all," her mother cooed turning to leave.

"Mom, why the sudden change? You would never let me wear this ESPECIALLY when Riku's my boyfriend," Olivia asked irritatedly. "Remember him? The PERVERT?"

"Oooh no reason dear. I need to lighten up I guess," she lied. Her mother was so excited about the proposal that she would do almost anything to make it work. The imitation Uchikake was her early wedding gift, but Mrs. Tresscar couldn't say that just yet.

After a moment of silence, Olivia smiled. "Thanks mom."

"No problem deary."

"Ughh.." Olivia quirked an eyebrow at the sound coming from the other room.

"What's that?" Mrs. Tresscar stiffened slightly.

"Excuse me for a moment," she replied taking off her Geta sandal and running into the next room. Olivia listened slowly as she stared bewildered at the left open door and the sounds in the next room.

"...Mrs. Tresscar? OW!" Minutes later, Mrs. Tresscar came back peeking her head through the door. "Sora's sick on the couch. I had to help him. When you leave, be quiet so he won't wake up, and IF you do accidently wake him up, run dear. Run away. He's delerious." And with that, she was gone. Olivia blinked at the now empty doorway, and the small groan from the other room.

"Poor Sora," Olivia breathed, "I've never seen him sick. Must have scared him to shock to be delerious." Standing up with a the constant pulling down of her Uchikake, Olivia continued to brush her streaked hair with a smile on her face. For some reason, Olivia felt tonight would be a great night and something was going to happen.

"Where's Sora?" Riku inquired to Mrs. Tresscar quietly.

"He's at the house with Olivia," she replied as Riku tensed up, but added, "Knocked out cold." Riku breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead.

"Well I'll be," Riku said peering behind Mrs. Tresscar as a fairly large old woman with a cane hobbled up to them and continued teasingly, "It's your great grandmother, Mrs. Tresscar."

**Thwack!**

"OW," Riku whined slightly rubbing his leg. "Watch it old woman," he warned, "I'm a martial arts fighter." The old woman spun her cane around and hit him on the head. "OW! Hey!" He pulled out his Katana only for the old woman to use both of her hands on her cane and twisted the katana out of his grip. He watched it sore through the air on the other side of the street. She held her hand out to him and laughed hoarsely.

"I was your master's master," She hissed. Riku's mouth dropped as he looked at Mrs. Tresscar. All Olivia's mother did was shrug.

"She has those days and you're her target."

THWACK

"OOOOW," Riku cried aloud hopping around. The old woman hobbled by laughing hoarsely still.

"Respect your elders boy." Growling, Riku was about to launch himself on the old woman, but a young raven-haired-woman stopped by.

"Olivia," he cried thankfully, but his eyes dropped in bewilderment. That outfit! He was already drooling. That's when he felt his hair yank.

"OWW! What is this? The Tresscar's revenge!" Riku groaned. Mrs. Tresscar grinned and rubbed her hands. He walked over to Olivia pulling her to the side giving her a kiss.

"Hey," he called quietly. Olivia smiled.

"Did you meet my Grandma?"

"You mean the short beast?" Riku inquired.

"So she hit you huh?" The statement caused Riku to grumble, and Olivia began to laugh softly. "Yah, she was one of those martial art teacher's fifty years ago in the japanese elite forces." Riku snorted at the thought of the short heavy weighted woman fighting. "Trust me on this one. Don't get on her bad side."

"I think I already did that since my legs numb and my hair is ripped out of my head by your mother. I swear it's revenge for what I said three years ago," He said referring to the party.

"It's okay," Olivia told him, "They'll get used to you."

"Yeah," he began, "They're going to have to from now on." Olivia tilted her head in question.

"What do you mean?" Riku choked slightly.

"Um..Well, I'll be living across the street from you for a LONG time. They're going to have to get used to me. I'm your boyfriend," He recovered quickly. Olivia quirked her eyebrow almost disappointedly.

"Oh..."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope... Nothing at all," she told him. 'You didn't say the right thing though,' Olivia thought. "What are we doing tonight then?" She inquired, but as she said that, her question was answered. Flares lit up the sky brightly as music broke out. He grabbed her hand excitedly.

"Come on!" He grinned madly. "We're going to dance!"

"What?" Olivia called to him through the music. "I can't dance!"

"Suure you can," Riku assured her. "We'll both dance that floor right out of the ground." Olivia gulped slightly as she tried to keep up with the excited Riku. "Plus, I have a couple surprises for you that I brought from the america's."

"The America's?" Olivia questioned aloud. "You went to the America's?" Riku didn't reply as he pulled both of them under the light's that flared into the deep star spangled sky. He twirled her around in his arms with a laugh and dipped her back. Olivia and Riku began to tango slowly as others watched.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," Riku inquired softly.

"I can't," Olivia replied. "I'm not experienced like you are." A smirk made it's way up onto his lips as a thought curled in his mind.

"Well," he began, "I learned something from the America's..."

"Oh really?" Olivia inquired quite interested. He slid his hands down to her hips and moved closer to her. Quirking an eyebrow, Riku began to move wildly. The eyes in her head were ready to pop out as she gasped, "Riku. What are you doing!" He smirked.

"They called it... Oh.. What was the name...Dirty Dancing," He said in thought. Olivia pushed Riku away and turned around to see if her mother was anywhere in sight and especially her grandmother. They would throw a fit. Not only was Olivia's face red, her hands were pressed to her cheeks to try and hide it. It only made Riku more eager to take advantage of the moment, but something restrained him. He felt it. Like an evil aura peering into his soul. That's when he peered over his left shoulder to see what it was. He almost squealed aloud, and that was not a very manly thing to do. That old woman was glaring at him once more watching his every move. It's like she didn't even know that Riku and Olivia were boyfriend and girlfriend, but there she sat in a chair at a large table giving him the _evil_ eye.

"Agh," Riku choked and turned around. "Olivia," he called rushing up to her.

"Yes?" She growled.

"Go sit with you grandmother. I have to go do something. Have a nice chit chat... or something. I wouldn't want you with me the whole time since she's only here tonight," he told her quickly and ran off before she could say anything. Olivia blinked a couple times and shrugged slightly. Figuring it was a 'Riku' thing, she sat down at the table to engage in a very awkward conversation. The stare of her grandmother began to stain her as she hesitantly spoke.

"Hello Grandma," she began softly. It was another moment of silence, and even with all the partying going on in the background, Olivia swore she heard the crickets chirping louder than they have ever done. Hoarsely replying, her grandmother smiled.

"Hello dear. It's lovely to see you again. You're so grown up. It's been four years has it not?" Olivia nodded, a small smile brushing her lips.

"Yeah..."

"So... Any husbands yet?"

"Grandma!" Olivia roared in surprise causing the chuckle to erupt from the older woman.

"I was kidding," she stated almost sarcastically. Frowning slightly, Olivia was about to speak up about Riku. "Who is that teenage silver-haired-boy you're hanging around?" She was interrupted.

"Well... He's my best friend.. and grandma," she hissed narrowing her eyes, "He's my age. We're boy-"

"Hmph! From what I see, he doesn't know respect for his elders, and he's weak too," she laughed. Olivia tilted her head curiously.

"Give the guy some slack. He just got home from the army a couple months ago. He's not a pro like you are."

"Hmph," was the only reply she got from the grumpy woman.

"By the way," Olivia began looking around, "Where is he?" She stood up gazing around, but was nearly blinded by lights. "I'll be back in a moment." She walked around slowly. Olivia stopped in her tracks though when the elder of the village called out on the semi-stage area for everyone's attention. Murmurs, snickers, and giggles filled the crowd as they laughing elder caught their attention.

"Welcome!" The elder called chuckling in his somewhat high-pitched old man voice. "Heh, heh, heh! Enjoying the fiasco?" Wild cheers greeted his ears and he promptly grinned. Suddenly, Olivia noticed a streak of silver hair hop up on the stage.

"Riku?" She breathed slightly and curious as to why he would be up there. He slipped her arm around the elder's shoulder and laughed.

"Remember him?" The girls screams were obviously the loudest, Olivia's face turning light red with fury. If she could she would take them all down, but it appeared they did nothing wrong but make her jealous. She moved through the crowd to the front as the elder began to talk about Riku. His blue aqua eyes peered through the crowd as he seemed to be looking for something. Then spotted Olivia and bent down reaching his hand out towards her beckoning her to come on stage. Shaking her head, Olivia denied the invitation, but Riku did not care. He pulled her onto the stage quietly with a grin as the elder looked at the two. The elder began once more, "Our samurai warrior has brought us knowledge of the America's. Let him spread this wealth." It became dead silent as Riku pulled Olivia behind him. He cleared his throat taking his time as the anticipating young girls leaned forward in excitement.

"As you all know, the last three years I spent in the Japanese army, I went to the America's and brought back a couple traditions. The first one is my dancing," He laughed peering back at Olivia, who turned blood red in embarressment, but he shook it off. "Seems that one doesn't need to be showed does it?" A couple of laughs echoed the crowd as he sheepishly grinned.

"My second one," he began as he pulled a small bracelet, the beaded silver spangled rocks sparkled in the lights. A couple girls began to drool slightly and became green with envy. Olivia peered from behind him. "This is a promise bracelet made of diamonds."

"Diamonds?" Olivia exclaimed slightly. A couple of girls gasped knowing what those diamonds were. "Those are..." She blinked peering at them and suddenly found him taking them and slipping them around. "Riku..." She stated slowly looking at him closely. What was he doing? Everyone else began to wonder what that meant too. "What does this bracelet mean?"

"It's my promise to you that I will always love you," he told her, the crowd hearing his words. Her eyes sparkled slightly as she began to smile. "And," he began as he reached into his pocket, "I don't want to ever lose you..." A spread of murmurs and cries echoed the audience. Olivia tilted her head and gasped as he pulled something out. A box. A velvet box.

"What is that?" she questioned.

"Another gift from the America's I picked up," he smirked and got down on one of his knees.

"Riku!" Olivia questioned.

"I love you, Olivia, and I don't ever want to lose you..."

"..."

" So will you do the honor of marrying me?" Girls cried aloud in excitement and disappointment. Elsewhere, a brunette hopped around as he cut through a couple people.

"Hey move," he demanded. He hopped up and down and whined. "I can't see! I can't see! What's going on? Somebody!" A fierce frown hit his face as he decided to take it in his hands. Shoving through a couple people, Sora bumped into somebodies back. Bouncing back, he glanced up at the monsterious figure, who stood before him. The man turned around and peered down at the stumpy brunette. Sora gulped."Eh heh heh... Sorry?" The man peered down at him, then cracked his knuckles. "AHH!" Sora broke through the crowd squeezing inbetween peoples legs quickly as the monster stomped after him. Back with Olivia and Riku, she opened her mouth, a wide grin settling on her face.

"... Yes Riku. I will marry you with no regret," she cried flying into his arms. He grinned, a feeling overwhelming his body. So happy he was as she replied, "I love-"

"YOOOU!" An angry voice broke them apart as a streak of gray hair became visible in the air. Breaking away, Olivia and Riku peered over until something smacked him in the head. It was a cane!

"Grandma!" Olivia roared in question as Riku was knocked off stage.

"RAAWRR! DON'T TOUCH MY GRANDDAUGHTER! HENTAI!" She roared. Olivia was about to run forward and check on her fiancee until she felt whoozy. Too much excitement for one evening.

"Grandma...?" and with that, Olivia fainted into the crowd below. Bloody murder seemed to go about as everyone began to panic. Olivia's mother ran over trying to pry the cane from her mother as she desperately explained. People began to set Olivia up on the stage checking out her mental unconcious state. Riku rubbed his head as he hurriedly moved toward Olivia.

"Olivia?" He began to fan her face with a fan from a near by woman. Olivia's mother came back over quickly to help Riku as a team of restraint men held her grandmother back. "What the hell?" He roared in question.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, "My mother didn't know you two were together, let alone this serious. She had her panic attack because she didn't want you touching Olivia. I'm dearly sorry!"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER WE WERE TOGETHER?" Riku roared.

"...Not the best choice was it?" Riku rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"Hey...She's coming to life!" He cheered as a couple people began to surround her faint body. Her eyes flickered open slightly as she looked around dazed.

"What's going on?" she inquired.

"You fainted," Riku answered. "We brought you home."

"Oh," she said quietly sitting up with the help of Riku.

"You're grandma went Exorcist on me, so you fainted after you agreed to marry me." She blinked. _Marriage._

"Holy shit.. I'm getting married!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I'm getting married." Peering at her hand, she looked at the beautiful diamond stone closely. "It's so pretty."

"And it's just for you because you're _my_ girl. You're _always_ gonna be _my_ girl..." A smile perked his lips.

"Forever."

A/N: hehehe.. REVIEW CAUSE YOU LOVE THEM.


End file.
